Eye(I) don't lie
by Kdlove-uall
Summary: one shot - Abhi-Daya...


- Guys few week earlier….my friend suffer from some eye infection…nd than this idea came in my mind…. by God's grace she is absolutely fine now nd hope dobara she never get suffer from this nd any disease….

Special thanks to** for allow me to write on this…nd I dedicate this story to her…

**Duo's house 10 pm** -

Daya sitting on Sofa watching cricket match on TV holding soft drink in one hand nd remote in other hand…nd Pop corn in his lap...nd sometimes he place remote on table nd wipe his eyes roughly n again open his eyes widely…rub his eyes again nd again shout on any boundry or sixer…

At same time…he realizes that main door is opening…

**Daya** looking towards door - lagta hai Abhijeet a gya…dn he place popcorn on table…before he did his next step Abhi enters inside nd his detective eyes turn automatically towards Daya…nd Daya too shocked to see him staring at him…

**Daya** thinking - are baap re…aaj to gya…

**Abhi** took sigh nd move towards him…nd he looks tired too - kitne score ho gye Daya…kya lagta hai kaun jeetega…

**Daya** surprise on him nd very happy that wo bach gya - are Dhawan ne phir century bana li boss…ye to ate hi chaa gya…nd he rub his eyes again…bahut intresting hua hai match…dekhne wala hai…

**Abhi** raising his eyebrow - achha…nd he look at screen sitting beside him…

**Daya** heartbeat fasten as he smells something fishy nd he bite his lip dn think - _lagta hai apne role mein a raha hai dheere dheere…._so he gain some courage nd speaks - kya…kya hua Abhi…tum change karlo na…he speaks decreasing the volume… nd Finally Abhi come in to his role…

**Abhi** in quiery tone - Daya…tumne medicine daali aankh mein…

**Daya** nervous tone - haan…haan dali thi na…dn he rub his eyes…as it is watery nd itchy…

**Abhi** bite his lip in anger…took remote from his hand nd turns off the TV dn look at time speak in interrogative tone - kitne baje daali…

**Daya** has no courage to turn on the TV nd he thinks - _aisa lag raha hai main koi mujrim hu aur ye Bhai sahab poochtaash kar rahe hai mujhse… nai nai naiii Bhai sahab nai…Hitler… Hitler ho tum Abhi…maine kaha itna intresting match hai dekhne wala hai abhi…phir bhi koi value nahin….bina kuch pooche seedha band kar diya :/ _...he widely open his eyes nd again about to rub…10 minute pehle daali….he speak roughly…

**Abhi** hold his hand nd remove tissue form case nd wipe his eyes - agar daali hoti to ye haal nahin hota…dekho aankhen kitni laal hai tumhare… mana kiya tha na haath nai lagana aankhon ko…ye tissue kis liye rakhe hai yahan par….nd he remove eye drops from pack…

**Daya** interrupts - nai Abhi…maine…maine sach mein daali hai…abhi nai daalne mujhe….

**Abhi** showing anger - jhooth mat bolo Daya…aur maine tumhe bola tha na aaj sara din TV nahin dekhoge….lekin nai…Daya ko kaun rok sakta hai…jaante ho na doctor ne kya kaha tha…nd he stop for minute…get up…move towards kitchen…nd again shouts - Paalak ka soup banaya tha…bola tha na peene ke liye…aise hi pada hai…kyu nahin piya…aur ye beetroot…ye bhi aise hi pada hai…kitni baar bola hai hari sabjiyan khaya karo…lekin nai…us se to tumhe allergy hai…health ke liye achhi hoti hai…aankhon ke liye achhi hoti hain…

**Daya** irritates - boss palak bhi koi cheez hai khane peene ke liye…mujhse nahin khaya jata ye sab…nd he turn on the TV…showing anger as he has some misunderstanding about Abhi that he will not stop him this time…

**Abhi** move towards him in anger - Daya…phir laga liya tumne…

**Daya** speak carelessly - thora sa rehta hai…mujhe dekhna hai…he speaks increasing the volume…

Abhi again snatch remote from his hand nd turn off TV with anger… Daya came in anger too nd he get up trying to snatch remote from his hand…

**Daya** anger tone - boss mujhe remote chahye…mujhe match dekhna hai…

**Abhi** pointed his finger towards sofa - Daya…chup chaap leto wahan…

**Daya** irritates - Abhi…mujhe medicine nai daalni…

**Abhi** - injection lagenge na aankhon mein to pata chal jayega tumhe… medicine daalne mein itne nakhre hai…yaad hai na doctor ne kya kaha tha….

**Daya** sadly - boss…ye daalne ke baad mujhe kitni der dikhta nahin hai kuch… aankhne mein dard hota hai…headache hota hai…nd he tries to be senti - tum…tum aise medicine dalna chahte ho apne…apne Daya ki aankhon mein…

**Abhi** hiding his laugh - beta tera ye emotional atyaachaar mujh par nahin chalne wala samjha…chal chup chaap let ja…phir adhe ghante mein doosri medicine ka bhi time ho jayega…nd he move towards kitchen nd washes his hands properly…

**Daya** make crying face nd look at TV- boss bahut galt kar rahe ho tum…

**Abhi** move towards him after wiping his hands nd making poker face… on seeing no option Daya lie down in anger…Abhi goes close to him nd sit beside him…place his hand on his head nd open his eye…about to put eye drops in his eyes but Daya hold his hand….

**Daya** - boss ek minute plz…nd he turn his head on side…

**Abhi anger tone **- kya hai Daya…do minute ka kaam nahin hai jise tum itna lamba kar dete ho…haath chodo mera…

**Daya** left his hand…Abhi smiles nd he open his eyelids to put eye drop again but Daya closes his eyes nd drop fall on his face…

**Abhi** in anger - Daya kya kar rahe ho…

**Daya** irritates - tum thora pyar se nahin bol sakte Abhi…jab se aye ho itne gusse se baat kar rahe ho…Tarika se ladkar aye ho kya? ya Salunke Sir ne ghusne nahin diya aaj lab mein ?

**Abhi** narrowed his eyes - ye Tarika kahan se a gyi beech mein…aur kya Salunke Sir kya?

**Daya** carelessly - sorry…

Abhi too sigh nd he realizes that he is strict with him…

**Abhi's POV** - main sach mein pyar se baat nahin kar raha Daya ke saath…itna kuch bola pyar se bhi to samjha sakta hu ye sab…nd he look at his face - lekin tum pyar se maan ne wali cheez ho kaha jo tumhe manau…main keh keh kar thak gya zyada TV mat dekha karo…laptop leke mat baitha karo saari saari raat…video game band karo…lekin nai…tumhe to jitna gussa dikhau utne seedhe rehte ho tum...waise bhi mujhe kahan kuch samjhte ho tum…lekin aaj to bolna hi padega nai to kham kha naraaz ho jayega nd he speak…

**Abhi softly** - Sorry Daya…chal ek minute lagega…aankh khol apni…nd on hear soft words from Abhi…he open his eyes…

**Daya** nervous tone - boss plz araam se daalna…

**Abhi** softly - Daya…main jaanta hu is se koi takleef nahin hoti….ye sab man ka dar hota hai ke aankh mein kuch padne wala hai…is liye itna dar lagta hai tumhe…

**Daya** trying to relax - shayad tum theek keh rahe ho Abhi…ye mera dar hai…chalo daalo tum drops…

**Abhi** smiles - ye hui na baat nd he open his eye…Daya trying to close again…

**Abhi** softly - Daya…upar dekho…

**Daya** look upward nd trying to hold Abhi's hand…

**Abhi** shouts - Daya haath hatao… nd he put drops in his eye…

**Daya** shouts like kid - aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Abhi….kaha tha na maine dard hota hai…

**Abhi** nooded his head in no - iska kuch nahin ho sakta…nd he said - sorry Daya...age se dhyaan rakhuga…nd place soft cloth on his eyes nd move towards his room…main fresh hokar ata hu phir dinner karte hai…

**Daya** - boss…commentary hi laga do yaar…

**Abhi** smiles nd turn on TV - chal khush ho ja abb…dn Daya snatch remote from his hand…

**Daya** in anger - tumhara ye ehsaan…main…main kaise chukauga Abhi…

**Abhi** hiding his laugh - Daya…fikar mat kar…jaldi mauka doonga tujhe chukane ka…

**Daya** throw TV remote on floor in anger…as match has been over now… nd Abhi too feel bad that he stop Daya like this

**Abhi** on seeing match is over - are baap re…ye to sach mein khatam ho gya…but he smiles as he knew very well that soon he will tackle him…dn he will be ok…

**Author's note** -

Guys thanks for reading….hope u like it…please review for it.


End file.
